奥特奇幻录
by James LI
Summary: 一次偶然的机遇，让我不再沉寂。再后来, 探索世界的秘密，大大的阴谋，荡气回肠的爱情和充满奇幻的旅程。让人心潮澎湃，流连忘返。
1. 第一章 誓言

第一章 誓言

伊堡的夜晚格外宁静，偶尔会听到靠港的叫喊伴随着海水拍打的声音。也许是因为我就睡在离渡口不远的旧房子边上， 声音是那么得真切。我眼望着天空，深黑色的夜空就像画家涂抹的一般，数不清的星星一闪一闪。

可这一切都是那么的冰冷，虽然我已经盖上那破毯子，风却不住地溜进来，仿佛它知道我在想什么，止不住地安慰我。

明天我准备晚起，就这样睡到中午，等太阳出来后就暖和多了。早饭可以省略了，并不是所有的人都这样。当然我比较喜欢吃中早饭， 就是早饭中饭一起吃。

我怀里有一块饼， 阳光下烤一会就可以吃了， 我很庆幸父母留给我一口好牙， 不然很难嚼得动。想到这儿我不禁蜷缩了一下双腿，又使劲拽了拽毯子。

一想到中午还可以美餐一顿，我很快就进入了梦乡。

我梦到了梦中情人- Ladia， 她是那么的美，她那芳香的卷发软如细沙，白嫩的手臂和高挑的身材总是在我脑海里挥散不去。 她一手端着香喷喷的卷饼， 另一只手慢慢伸到我的面前， 像在挑逗似的，忽上忽下。我把持不住，一个熊抱，正好给我抱到，我心里美极了。 咦？！ 怎么这么硬，而且有点痛。

原来是一块大石头， 不知不觉已经在我的怀里。梦虽然短，但是我还是很满意刚才的一切。

有时候梦会告诉你，该如何去做。

我迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛， 太阳已经老高了。 很远就能听见喧闹的声音，应该快中午了吧。。

我这么估摸。突然看见一个黑影站在我面前， 吓了我一大跳， 是谁？！

"阿里，有人找你，你怎么还在睡，太阳都老高了。"黑影不懈地说。

"我以为是谁，你怎么到我这里来了？不在港口那里猫着"我满不在乎地伸个懒腰。

"快去船厂， 那里萨利姆弄到一条破船，你不是老想出海做生意吗？"黑影开始不耐烦了。

"真的？"我眯着眼睛， 半信半疑。

"话我送到了。" 黑影摇摇头转身走了。

看着他的背影， 我心想去看看也好。 反正也该动动筋骨了。

来到船厂看见好友·萨利姆 – 从小我们就经常在一起玩，有一次我饿了去偷面包（只有贵族才能吃），他还为我挨了揍。所以萨利姆可以说是我的儿时的伙伴，我们关系好得就像是天上的月亮围绕地球，形影不离。他对航海术有很深造诣，曾经他口述了他父亲的航海事迹，令我记忆最深的是那个叫马德拉的港口。听说那里有古怪，有人曾经发现了金子一样的东西。还有让

他津津乐道的神秘藏宝图，他做梦都想得到。不过最近萨利姆有些不同，经常独自去一个地方，而且也少言寡语，看样子像有伤心事。

"嘿，我的朋友， 你怎么了？ 打起精神来。"我拍了拍他的肩膀。

他一看是我，连忙抓住我的手，低声说"我们去那边聊聊。"粗布的衣裤衬着一副干练的身材。

我能感觉出他的手上的老茧厚厚的，由于有点用力，很粗糙。

我莫名其妙地跟着他，心想到底出了什么事，这么神秘。我有一种预感，这件事肯定跟他这几天反常有关。

"我弄到一艘船，有点旧，想让那个船厂老板给修修。可是现在没有钱，你主意多，帮我想想办法。" 他放开了我的手，声音非常低，生怕被那个老板听见。当看到他的脸，我肯定他最近都没刮胡子，而且眼睛也很疲劳，看样子也没怎么睡觉。

"好吧，我试试看！" 我说完，便走向那个船厂老板。

"听说你修船的手艺炉火纯青，不知是不是真的？"我故意停顿了一下， 用一种非常轻蔑的神情打量着。 只见这位老板，近50开外，衣服半敞着，袖子挽着，露出两只像钳子一样的手臂，粗糙的胡子长得满脸都是，活脱是个李逵，不过从神态来讲，看得出是位身经百战的老手了。

"你想知道我的手艺，就看看这四周吧。" 老板说着用手一比划。 我发现全都是画像。"这些都是我修改的船，曾经为歼灭海盗立过汗马功劳！尤其是这一帏快船！" 他用手指着一幅画像 ， "灵活多变，真是不可多得，载重120，水手75，那叫一个快。20海里跟玩似的，即便遇到无风天，照样顺水!" 老板得意洋洋的脸上浮现了几丝笑意，仿佛他又回到了从前那段快乐逍遥的日子。

只见他越说越激动，眼神中却闪出一丝遗憾，我赶忙抓住这个机会，追问道"那后来呢，怎么这些船都不见了？"

"后来。。。"只见老板眼神暗淡，他把两只手撑在台上，"有的被充公了，有的被抢了。现在知

道我的手艺了，你找我不是问这个吧。"

"说得挺热闹！ 不过我担心。。。" 我决定用激将法。

"担心什么？"老板不耐烦道。

"我这里有只船，估计，八成， 大概其你修补不了。" 我斜眼瞧着他。

"先让我看看船。" 果然是老手，不轻易承诺。

看了看我们的船， 老板沉思片刻说道，"这船有点年头，要修也可以不过要$1000， 少一个子也不行。"

"我们要用来做生意，事成之后，你会得到10倍的报酬！" 我胸有成竹。

"哟， 没瞧出来你还要做生意，好我问问你，准备怎么开始？！" 老板一副调侃的语气让我十分恼火。

"当然先做贸易，从本地购入特产卖到临港，再从那里买当地特产，回这里卖。" 我觉得自己很了不起。

"年轻人，不要太自以为是，你的方法很多人都试过，最后不是海上失事，就是被迫停业。还

不说一出海就撞上海盗。你觉得自己真的行？" 老板点上了一支烟，看样子要好一阵子。我可没有时间在这里跟他蘑菇，"你说的我当然明白，我自有主张，不必担心！你快帮我把船修好， 然后等我做完生意回来给你 $10000 ！时间就是财富， 越早修好，你就越早拿到钱！"

我下了最后通牒。

老板似乎想起了什么，"我听说雅典有些不错的特产， 你可以去那里看看。"

"这么说你同意了？！"现在轮到我吃惊了。

"我年轻时，也曾志在四方，意气奋发。"老板深深吸了一口烟。

我一定会带回你的 $10000我暗暗下定决心。 "谢谢你，等我的好消息吧！"

"我需要个期限，还有你有什抵押？" 果然是生意人。

"看到我脖子上的蓝宝石吗？"我指了指挂着的蓝色宝石，蓝得像海一样。。

"我把这个放你这里，不出一年我就来赎。"我下了狠话。

"这个很值钱吗？"他仔细地盯着看了看。

"听我父母说是，十几年前打仗时皇宫里的！"我依依不舍的用手摸着那块蓝宝石。

我又补了一句"你不能把它卖了！我只是放做抵押，我会给你钱的。"

"恩，你放心，还是钱比较好用！"他将信将疑地从我手中把宝石拿走了。

"多久你能修好？" 我还是比较关心这个。

"半个月。"老板胸有成竹。

我看了一眼萨利姆，他点点头，轻声说"时间差不多，想想我还要找水手，还准备物资。"

"说定了，到时候我们来取。"我向老板挥了挥手，拉着萨利姆走了。

离开了船厂， 我边走边问，"萨利姆， 你小子真行，从哪里弄来的这只船？！"

"这是我父亲的遗物。" 萨利姆非常沉重地说

"天哪，真主保佑， 你父亲怎么突然会。。。？"我不敢相信自己的耳朵。

"说是去寻找传说中的黄金航道，结果遇到了暴风雨，几乎全船人都死了，我父亲一直坚持把船驾了回来。自己3天3夜没有睡觉，又累又饿，随后就咽气了。" 萨利姆眼望着那一望无际的大海。

"我找到这只船时，他已经撑不住了， 给我留下了这个。"说完抬起了左手递给我一件物品。

"我很抱歉。。。"我都不知道该说什么，只是轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀。

接过萨利姆手上东西，发现好像是个地、图， 而且上面还有一些数字的字迹。"这是个航海图吗？" 我又递回给 萨利姆。 "不清楚，这个是坐标，经纬度，还有风向和一些小标记。"他看起来也很有兴趣。 "肯定是很重要的。"说完他远望着天空，"谢谢您，我亲爱的父亲"单手放在胸前，深深地一鞠躬。"阿里，也谢谢你，帮我修船。"他把一只手放在我的肩上。

"我们现在一分钱也没有，即便是船修好了，也需要付$10000。" 我笑了笑。正说着刚好碰

上了刚才那个黑影，莫哈默德。只见他也看到了我们，小跑着朝这里奔来。"听说老厂长肯

给你们修船了， 你们还真不赖，连钱都不用出！"他边说边拽住我，"走，去喝一杯！ 我请客。"

我正在发愁以后怎么办，，看样子他很有兴趣，，索性听听他怎么说。刚想到这儿，萨利姆附便和着"呀，去喝一杯！"无奈只好随之。

到了酒馆， 我无心饮酒，瞅了瞅四周，就有俩三个人在那里闲聊。 忽然看到了我的梦中情人， 她今天上班？我心里纳闷。便三步并作两步走到吧台。

"你今天上班？" 我没话找话。

"对， 今天替一个同事。" 她好像还不知道我的用意。

"那你一定很失落吧， 本来一个好好的休息日就这样没了。"我继续追击。

"没什么，今天明天都差不多。" 她比我想得开。

"你要喝杯什么， 我们这里有上好的 奶酒。" 她一边熟练地擦着杯子，一边问。

"我？。。。好呀"这是要请我喝？我受宠若惊。

"一杯要$5"她头也不抬。

"好呀，不过。。。"我就知道没那么好的事，正在想办法脱身，一回头看见那两人。我眼珠一转，计上心头。 "不过要先问问我朋友，他们要不要，然后一起算"我用手一指。

"当然可以， 请便。"她并不在意。

我坐回原来的位置，就当没有那回事。"你小子消息挺灵通的，我们刚从船厂出来，你就得到信儿了！"

"其实我一直在船厂附近转悠，刚好听到 看到 ，是无心之为。"他说得很自在。莫哈默德 是一个很喜欢时髦的家伙，经常戴着一顶歪皮帽上面还要插一根羽毛。

"听说你们要做个大买卖，不知道我能不能派上用场？"他一边晃动着手里的杯子，一边问。

"我们要出海，你会掌舵吗？"我听后很不高兴，原来一直在跟踪我们。

"不会，但我有别的，而且可以让你们离成功更近一步。"他神秘地一笑。

说完他抓住我的手往他的腰间一按， 我感觉到一个 鼓鼓的东西。 "难道是？？""嘘，我有东西给你们看。"

只见他看了看左右没人， 就神秘兮兮从腰间解下一个布口袋里面掏出一包纸， 打开后里面都是钱， 大概1000多。

"你怎么会有这么多钱？！我跟萨利姆一样都很吃惊。

"这你就不知道了吧。我自己存的， 可真的是血汗钱， 一直都在身上。" 他自豪地扬起了那张黝黑的脸，歪皮帽上的羽毛也一抖一抖好像在告诉我们这一切都是真的。

"你还有这么一手， 那你现在都拿出来， 你舍得吗？"我还是不太确定要不要。

"阿里， 一直我都觉得你有经商的头脑，只不过是机会没有出现。我并没有跟你说过， 但今天你有了船， 那就有了贸易出海做生意的机会。 所以这是我的全部家当请收下。"他边说边把钱递了过来，我正要接过他手里的钱，他的手又停在半截。

"不过我可是有条件的， 就是作为投资我要十倍的回报。"他说的非常坚定。

我的手正要接过, 又愣了一下. 说实在的我可以理解他的小心翼翼，毕竟是血汗钱，可十倍实在是，我担心自己能否偿还。在这短短的3分钟，我的思绪如同飞在蓝天中的燕子穿梭不停。

"好的， 我阿里向你保证， 以后一定十倍偿还！"终于我的手伸了过去把钱包好放进口袋里。

"你们想的怎么样？ 喝点什么！？"只听得身后一声甜美的问候， 转身一看是Ladia。原来聊天不知不觉时间过得很快，她 一定等得不耐烦了。

"3杯奶酒"我用手比划了一下。一会儿我们桌上就多了三杯， "来我们举杯，为了将来的财富，为了十倍的回报！干！"我充满了豪情壮志，就这样3杯奶酒激情的碰撞在一起，酒沫子飞得到处都是。。。


	2. 第二章 借钱

第二天我很早起来，借了一身像样的衣服就向银行出发了。昨天我们都约定好了，萨利姆去打听航道，莫哈默德去搞水手，而我去弄钱。其实我原先也在想方设法找路子，怎么弄到钱。昨天经过那像抵押的保证，我满脑子里都是贷款偿还。突然眼前一亮， 如果到银行也可以用这种方法的话， 那我就有第一桶金了。所以决定去银行碰碰运气。

银行离我住的地方不远, 但是每当路过都有一种不安的感觉仿佛是有个人在暗处注视着我的一举一动. 不过现在我管不了那么多了, 站在门口的我深深地吸了一口气 然后使劲推开了门.

"我要借钱, 大概$5000." 我的眼睛一直睁着, 希望自己感觉上够诚恳.

"好的,请这边." 女招待抬头看了一眼, 便手一摆, 我顺着她的手望去, 一个镶金边的牌子上面黑色的几个字-贷款经纪.

也许正是这一句话改变了我的一生. 我想也没想就跟着她一起往里走. 这是我第一次到银行, 所以我不禁多看了几眼. 周围的人要么站着,要么坐着 而且有的人还叼着烟杆 在那里吞云吐雾, 好不快活. 当人们看到我都会投来一种眼神, 也不知是羡慕?是嫉妒? 又或是好奇. 总之让我浑身不自在.

随着人们异样的目光,我来到了贷款经纪的办公室. 当我一进门就看见了一个形象怪异的木塑, 应该是个人,可是面孔已经模糊不清了,只有肚子上留下的一个心形洞孔. 看样子有年头了, 上面已经落满了灰尘就像披了一层神秘的纱. 再往下看, 木塑手里还攥着一根锋利的标枪. 看得我不由得一阵发愣.

"请坐, 不要客气, 有什么我能帮您的?" 声音冰冷却附有说服力.

我这才回过神来, 看了看眼前的这位贷款经纪. 他岁数并不大,一副金边眼镜正正当当地镶在那张四方型的脸上. 头上有几条抬头纹, 眼睛微微的眯着. 大概也就30多岁. 只见他嘴角挤出一丝微笑, 双手放在桌上, 手里还把玩着一只羽毛笔.

"你好, 我需要钱." 我直截了当.

"当然, 谁都需要" 他不当一回事.

"不, 我不同, 我需要一大笔钱, 做生意用的" 我比手画脚, 生怕他不明白我在说什么.

"噢。。。 " 他改变了坐姿，身子往后靠到椅背上。双臂交叉上下打量我。

"是的，我有自己的船， 而且手里有$1000 银行里也 有$1000的存款。那是我一生的积存。"

我目不转睛地看着他。

"那你打算做什么生意呢？"他仍旧是那份冷冰冰的面孔。

"做贸易，把我们这边的特产装船，然后卖到其他地方，再从那边买特产卖回来。"我浑身都在出汗， 心跳也加快了许多。

"很好。那你要借多少？"他歪了歪脑袋。

"$5000, 用来买特产和召集水手。"我向前挪了挪椅子。

"恕我冒昧， 你叫。。。"他用手推了推金边眼镜。

"我叫阿里"， "阿里先生，是这样，我很好奇，你刚才说到特产，是指什么？"

我就知道他不是那么好说话。 所以早就有所准备"特产当然是我们的毛毯了。"

"然后准备卖到哪里呢？"他追问到。

"这个我听说希腊的雅典离我们很近，所以准备去那里。"我的心都快到嗓子眼儿了。

"我明白了， 然后再从雅典买入当地特产，再卖回伊堡， 我说得对吗？"他又往后坐了坐。

"是这样的。"我不安地攥紧拳头，手心里全是汗。

大约3分钟，我们彼此都没有说话，这段时间是我一生中最难熬的。 仿佛周围的一切都停止了。

只是互相对视，面对面的沉默也是一种较量，也许是我还年轻，终于沉不住气了。

"请给我个答案。这样对谁都好。"我对此并不抱希望。

"很遗憾，本银行不能帮助你。因为你没有任何可以抵押的私人财产，也没有任何的信誉保证。" 他翻了翻文档， "甚至连一次贷款的记录都没有。虽然有$1000存款，但这并不能作为保证，也不够抵押。"他合上了文档。

"再见"我有点后悔把那蓝宝石抵押了，垂头丧气地站起来，准备走。

"等等， 你刚才说你手里有$1000 现金吗？"他站起身来，走到我面前。

我点了点头， "这就好办了，虽然本银行不能帮到你， 也许我可以。"他随手把门关上 又坐回那张黑色的老爷椅子。

"你。。。？"我一脸渺茫。

"是这样， 我听说雅典的特产是艺术品，很多伊堡的达官贵人都很有兴趣收藏。 我可以作为中

间人，来帮助你找客源。 你也不必给我钱, 因为他们自会给我。"他一边把玩着那支羽毛笔一边说。

"那太好了。"我喜形于色。

"只不过，有个条件。"他停顿了一下。

"说吧，"我心里没底，但还是存着希望。

"我借给你$1000， 在三个月之内，还给我连本带利$10000."边说边伸出三个手指头。

"三个月！？"我真想把他的手指咬下来。"这怎么可能，进货出货， 联系买家等等，哪里止三个月。"我目瞪口呆。

"不是跟你说了， 我做中间人，找买家的事自不用你，你就只管给我艺术品即可。"他却不以为然。

"这可是一笔大买卖，就看你有没有这个胆子了。"他的眼睛已经眯成一条缝了。

"可是我连水手都没有， 我不能保证三个月。"我也想再多点时间。

"别跟我讨价还价，就三个月，要么就干，不要就请出去，把门给我带上。"他闭上双眼，感觉像吃定我了。

"好，就三个月！"我心一沉，决定破釜沉舟。

"年轻人，有胆量， 好，你的再加上这个就够你招募水手了， 记住你只有三个月的时间， 不要跟我耍花招，我Radino 可是有名的，黑白两道都是我的人。小心有你的苦头！"他交给我$1000 又取出我存的$1000， 一共$2000.离开了银行，我觉得自己很沉重，就像被逼上了绞刑台。

我左右望了望街道两旁的人，都去上班似得忙忙碌碌的， 而且面带愁容。难道这就是正常的生活吗？ 人们习以为常的压力就是如此而来的吗？我不禁开始了思考。不知不觉抬头一看就来到了酒吧门口。

还是先进去吧， 不管怎样我借到钱了。我很轻松的找到了一个靠窗口的位置。按照约定我们在这里碰头。 "先来一杯"我冲服务员喊了一句。

酒吧里吵吵闹闹的， 使我不得不大声喊。 现在我觉得自己也像个有钱人。这是我第一次放这么多钱在身上，不禁有点得意。

"你早到了？！" 莫哈默德轻轻地拍了一下我。

"还好，你呢，喝点什么？"我示意他坐下，正好有个服务生向我走来。

"当然喝点烈的！！""好，就要这个"我头都没有抬， 用手一指菜单。

等了大约一根烟的工夫，萨利姆也赶了过来。他匆忙地推开门， 见我这里一招手，就朝我这里走来。

"你来晚了，要罚多喝几杯。"我边打趣边递过杯子。"应该，应该，不过我一说原因保证你们都要乐坏了。" 萨利姆撸了撸袖子。接着抄起杯子，一口气就干了。

"什么事会让我们都乐，还能乐坏了？！"我们两个异口同声。

"我去四处打听，到底哪里有好的路线。你们猜怎么样？"他蛮有深意地一笑。

"噢，这么说你已经有路线了？" 莫哈默德很兴奋， 当然我也不例外，心想手里的$3000加上银行家给我的三个月期限确实有点棘手， 如果真的有好的赚钱路子。。。

"这条路我也是听说，不过应该很赚钱。" 萨利姆的话打断了我的思路。

"听说马德拉有一种蔗糖 ，而在法国这蔗种糖很受欢迎。""马德拉！？"我的惊讶已经溢于言表

"没错，就是马德拉。" 萨利姆又倒了一杯。

"那你已经知道如何去了？"我追问道。

"具体的还要有经纬仪器才能找到，不过听说离法国不远。" 萨利姆看起来也很激动，但看得出

他眼中好像有些顾虑。

"跟你们说我也有事让你们高兴。" 莫哈默德生怕我们不理他。

"说说看"我转过头来。

"我在码头找到几个水手， 他们听说有大生意。都很有兴趣。" 莫哈默德口沫横飞。

"那敢情好。。。 我该借也借到了"说这话时，我的声音压得很低。

"真的！？"现在轮到他们两个惊讶了。

"我听说那个银行是出了名的难对付， 几乎很少有像你我这样的可以借到钱。" 莫哈默德眼睛瞪得大大的。

"跟我们说说， 你怎么借到的？" 萨利姆也很想知道。

"是这样。。。"我正要娓娓道来， 突然听身后一声银铃般的问候， "打扰了，你们还要其他吗？"

转身一看原来是Ladia。只见她那美丽的笑容和那身紧身的裙摆再配上包在头上的红色头巾，显得格外好看。我坐的位子就正好可以看到她的胸部，再加上她欠着身子。。。乳沟清晰得不能再清晰了。

当时脸就红了，我马上转过头去，我感觉我的两只耳朵燥热难捱，心跳加速。

"你有什么事吗？我们还没有喝完！" 莫哈默德很不高兴。

"是这样，过几天晚上有贵客， 把我们都包了，我们要提前停业去准备， 然后到伯爵府做招待，所以。。。"Ladia 一脸的抱歉。

"没什么，我们这就走。谢谢你 "我这才反应过来，一使眼色， 两位马上心领神会。

"对， 我们马上就走。"他们很快喝掉了杯里剩下的。

"可是来的是谁？ 把你们都包了！"我很好奇。

"听说是个贵族，跟苏丹（土耳其皇帝）沾亲。"Ladia 边擦桌子边说。

"哦。。。我可能也来，记得迎接我。走， 出去溜溜"我挥手示意他们两位快走， 自己跟着也出来了。

ladia 呆呆着望着我远去的背影，叹了口气。

"听见了吗？"我冲他们神秘一笑 "有贵人要来，如果我们找到他，再用我的三寸不烂只舌告诉

他 有黄金。只有他上钩，我们就有一笔巨款了。"

夜幕慢慢垂下，天渐渐的黑了。 不时吹过一阵风，树叶在风中微微摇摆，仿佛要遮住那月光。

我们的计划也在进行中。。。


	3. 第三章 晚宴

终于等到这一天了，我跟萨利姆和莫哈默德练习了无数变，就等着一显伸手。 看看热闹顺便见见这位贵人。只要我们一起努力， 我相信有很大把握能借到巨款。主要是三个月时间太紧，说话就到了。

既然来了，就应该放松一下。来到伯爵府门口，只见灯火辉煌，一排排的人们都在等候那位贵人的到来。穿得都很得体，男的西服，领带， 女的晚礼，高跟。

回头再看看我身旁这两位， 走路都哆哆嗦嗦。

"你们两个， 怎么了，我们不是都练过吗，一到这种场合就走不动？"

"不是， 阿里 你看人家都穿得那么。。。 我们这身是不是有点。。。" 莫哈默德显得十分窘迫。

"其实你们的任务就是帮我， 衬托出我的才能和机智。让他注意我 ，然后我再跟他说上话。钱才能有 着落。" 我信心满满。"对了，钱已经放好了，我藏在一个很安全的地方。"我就随身带了几块。

晚宴的灯光很亮， 把人照得分外鲜明，尤其是身上穿的衣服，都是贵人的装扮。 我也想穿着这样的衣服名副其实的参加晚宴。 那该是多么幸福，多么荣耀啊。

不过今天我也顾不了许多了，即便人们用异样的眼光看我， 也要达到目的。 我想得很好，可刚到了门口就被两个穿着制服的人拦下了。"你要去哪？ ""里面有我认识的人

，我要找人。"我边说边用手指着里面。 "不能吧， 里面会有人认识你？" 他上下打量我， 用轻蔑的眼神瞥着我。"我真的认识。。。"我就想往里闯。

正在这时，突然有一个银铃般的声音"你怎么在这儿？"我一看是Ladia，也很惊讶。 "他是我们

找的伙计，帮忙干活的，来晚了。"Lydia 边说边把我往里拉，"你怎么才来？！，怎么不从小门进！"

从这里我悟出一个道理，女人很会撒谎，而且不露一丝痕迹。

就这样我随着Ladia 进了小酒馆。

"真不好意思，刚才谢谢你！"我有点囧。。。

"你来这里做什么，我前几天听你说你要来，就在门口徘徊，你来这里捣什么乱？！"看起来她有点生气。

"我是来看看有什么需要帮忙的，这里这么热闹，肯定很忙。"我第一次跟Ladia这么近距离接触，有点魂不守舍了，我甚至能闻到她身上散发出的幽香。

"别误会，我是怕你惹祸才到门口的，我们这里的确很忙，我也需要帮忙，你会做什么？"Ladia 语气缓和了许多。

"那正好，我有的是力气，我不要钱，免费"说完我故意的把手勾起来显示自己的肌肉。

"唉，真拿你没办法。"Ladia摇了摇头，你去后面换个衣服，然后我再告诉你。她用手指了一下后面。

我回头一看，有个小门上面写着， 工作人员，"谢谢"我三步并作两步就走到小门前，打开门溜了进去。

很快换好了衣服， 站在镜子面前打量自己，我边看边想， Ladia 今天对我比往日要热情。 你就要成功了，再加把劲。自我鼓励一向都是让我继续生活的小窍门。

当然我是不会忘记自己的目的 ， 就是要想方设法要接近那位"贵人"。 "我好了，让我干点什么

？"我快速的走到Ladia面前。 她想了一会才说"你去后面帮着洗碗，切菜，还有把后院扫一扫。"

"这就是你想让我做的！？"我心里那个别扭。

"那你还会什么？ "Ladia 好像认为我什么都不会。

"招待客人我很在行，我可以做服务员。"我很自豪地说。

正说着，就听前面一阵喧闹声，"到底怎么会事？为什么不让我进去！？"我一听应该是 莫哈默德的声音。眼珠一转，"你听前面有事情，我去把它解决了，回来你再分配不迟。"说完几步走到大门口。

"是谁在这里吵闹？！"我假装不认识，故意提高了声音。

两个门卫看了看我， 还想要说什么， 我马上又说， "让我来把他们轰走！"

我凑近了两个人 然后耳语了几句。 两个人转身就走， 二话不说。再转身回来经过那个两个门卫， 他们瞪大了眼睛，仿佛我脸上有什么怪东西。"怎麽样？"我神

奇地走到ladia 跟前， 双手一插腰， 摆出一副把握十足的样子，"这下我可以去招待客人了吧！"

果然ladia 一笑，" 真是人不可貌相，没想到你还真有点本事！"。

晚宴很是气派，上档次的乐曲，大块的烤羊，各式各样的蔬果还有身材婀娜的姑娘。说实在的，这是我做过的比较忙的工作，由于今晚客人非富即贵我这边也忙得不可开交， 一会领台带路，一会端菜倒酒。为了报答Ladia， 我已经拿出了100%的工作热情。当然主要目地还是想法接近我的目标。于是我便慢慢走向ladia，朝她使了个眼色。

她满脸疑惑地走了过来， "什么事?" "没什么，我给你留了一些，一会你可以打包" 我往后面的厨房一甩头。"哦，谢谢"她好像并不惊讶。

"我主要是想问，你说的那个贵人。。。 什么时候到？"我凑近了她的脸， 她可真美，我都能

从她的大眼睛里看到我自己。"这个。。。我也不清楚，贵人我也没有见过！"Ladia 好像没有在意，她看了看我，"没关系，我只是希望你到时候给我 提个醒，省得出错。"我故意装作很笨的样子，挠了挠后脑勺。

"你的担心是多余的，你根本不会碰到他！" ladia 漫不经心的走到了我身后。

"他不来了！？" 我也吃惊不小。

"你怎么这么笨，你我是什么身份，哪能轮到我们招待他？"Ladia 用手敲了一下我的头。

"哇，这是第一次亲密接触！"我承认我的有点花痴，但在我心里，却如此陶醉。

"你怎么了？"看着我歪着脑袋，ladia 有点不悦"脑子里在想什么？"

"你说得对，干活，干活， 呵呵"我干笑了几声，希望能掩盖我的窘态。

"要是每天都能跟你一起工作，那该有多好呀."我不由自主地嘀咕着，"有什么好，你喜欢天天这样伺候别人？"Ladia 不解地看着我。"你不喜欢这工作吗？"我反问道。

"我比较喜欢做自己，要不是为了生活，我也不会做这个。"她叹了口气，继续工作。当时的我就有个冲动想过去搂住她， 安慰一下。

"我会有办法的。。。"我走到她身边，对她轻声说。

她先是一愣，"快干活吧。"然后不以为然地走开了。


End file.
